Zootopia: deadly love
by stormfox12
Summary: Nicks job is on the line if him and judy don't solve a case. Will Nick and Judy be strong enough to defeat the criminal, and will they be able to keep being a team.
1. ch1 Job on the line

Hello everyone and I am back here with another series. I love zootopia and Nicks and Judy's relationship with each other. I will probably make another zootopia story after I finish this one, now on with the new story. See

"Nick, BANG BANG BANG! Nick" nick slowly opened his eye's and lifted his head. Rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a loud yawn followed by a very noisy burp. Then he decided maybe he should check to see why Finnick was banging on his door. He slowly opened the door still barely awake. "Nick SHUT UP! Your keep talking in your sleep. Me and my baby trying to sleep and all I can hear is you. Moaning and yelling." Finnick yelled. "well Finnick maybe you and your baby should just go get some earplugs I saw some over at that one hardware store a couple blocks away. I'm sure a little fella like you could afford a pair of them. If not I do have some money in my wallet." Nick said still only partially awake. "NICK YOU GETTIN ON MA NERVS! You better watch it!" finnick said in a more aggressive tone. "very cute, well nice talk" Nick said before closeing the door. "Man I need something to wake me up." He said as he opened his fridge and looked at the contents inside of it.

'well there is milk, bear, more bear, there is butter, and left overs from last night. I guess I'll just have some coffee at work' Nick thought to himself as he closed the fridge door. He then went to his bathroom. He jumped into the warm shower soaking his fur and applying soap to clean it. He then dried of and got dressed into his uniform. 'I got a feeling that today is going to be very eventful. I can go patrol and sit in the sun all day. Why did I even take this job.' But deep down he knew why he had taken the job it was because of her that cute bunny. but he would probably never admit it, even though it was the truth. He thought maybe they could get closer together by spending hours in a patrol car patrolling the city. But surprisingly not much had changed sense they had solved that case about a month ago and there whernt very many crimes happening for them to solve.

Nick combed his fur them walked out the door. Nick had been living with Finnic for about two years. They lived in a small two bedroom apartment. Nick walked to work because he didn't live to far away from the ZPD. He stepped outside noticing how hot of a day it was and that he was ten minutes late for work. "crap" he said as he went into a fast paced walk. Intel he finally reached the ZPD. He tried to catch his breath as he entered the building. But he was still out of breath when he reached Clawhausers desk. "OH Nick, Nick Chief Bogo wanted to talk to you."  
"grate, tell him I'll be their in a sec"

"that boy is in for it. He has been late every day this week. Do you know the reason for this bunny." Chief Bogo asked her. "no sir I don't have a clue of why Nick is so late." Judy replied. They both looked at the door as it slowly creaked open and Nick slowly slid into the room. With a cup of coffee in his hand. He casually sat down next to Judy and took a sip out of his mug before setting it down. "Nick you've been late everyday this week 15 minutes late to be exact. This is your last chance if you don't track down this criminal you job is on the line. So you better catch him! Clawhauser will give you the case file." Chief Bogo said as he showed Nick a picture of a person in a black suit.

Nick slowly got out of his chair it was a bit of a surprise to him. So far he thought he had be doing really good but he wasn't use to having to wake up at a set time, when he sold pawpsicles he didn't have a set time that he needed to be up. Judy also got up and followed him out of the door. "Nick why where you late this morning, again." Judy asked as they walked down the hallway. "You like it hear don't you?"  
"well it's interesting, I never saw myself being a cop that's for sure." Nick responded. "but Nick do you like being a cop?" "Yah, I guess it's an ok job. It pays pretty good. Maybe soon I can afford my very own bicycle." Nick said sarcastically.

Judy and Nick walked back to the main entrance of the building. "oh hay… Chief Bogo said he gave you two a new case. The one about the robber, they've been trying to track him down for month's." Clawhauser said as they reached the desk. "hears the file" she handed them a folder with about fifty papers in it. "WOW, that's a big one. It'll probably take you a few hours just to Finnish looking through all of it." "thank you Clawhauser for the encouragement." Nick said before turning to Judy "well then I guess we should get started." "What Nick it shouldn't take to long. How about I drive and you can look through it." Judy suggested. "haha very funny, how about I drive and you can go through it. We both know that I am way safer of a driver than you. I haven't ran over any curbs yet and you have ran over three." Nick replied not wanting to go through all of the case files. "fine bunnies are way more intellectual than any of you foxes."

They reached the car and hopped in. "ok so it says that he where's a black coat in all of his robberies, know one has seen his face before. Oo, hear it shows the last place that he was spotted he was just leaving after the Robbery and heading towards Sahara square. That's it that's where we have to go." Judy said in a very exited tone. It was exciting it had been almost a month since there last big case. She loved that case, ever since then every other small crime and normal patrols seemed rather boring. "not so fast carrots, I need something." Nick said interrupting her thoughts. "What Nick what is it that you need so badly?" Judy replied. "I need something that every sly male fox in zootopia needs… I need…. Food." Nick said as he pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. "Really Nick, it's not even lunch yet. Ahh" Judy said as she hopped out of the car. This better be quick."

"it'll be fine one of my old friends owns this place. I've known him ever since high school, really funny guy." Nick responded. "well we can't talk. We have to Finnish looking over all of the file. Your job depends on it. It almost seems like I care more about your job then you do." Judy said starting to get annoyed that Nick didn't care about his job. "don't worry carrots we'll look through them all. The problem with you bunnies is that you worry to much. So where do you want to sit." Nick asked as they entered the small restraint. "well anywhere since there is basically know one here." Judy said as she looked around at all of the tables. "well I say we should sit over by that window." Nick said as he started to headed towards the small table. They both slowly walked over towards the table and sat down at opposite sides of the table. Judy sat down the folder and slowly opened it. She then turned to where she has last left off. "ok so hear is a picture of him getting into a car the last picture of him. He must be a predictor because he is about the size of a lion, or maybe a panther. The getaway car he used was found in a field and is now located in a junkyard in Sahara square called the hlovers junkyard." Judy said as she looked at the picture. "carrots they already probably looked for evidence there." Nick replied. "yes but maybe they didn't look hard enough. A lot of times they don't find every peace of evidence." Judy said as she looked around for a waitress. "hello, what can I get you." A tiger waitress said as she walked over to there table. "I will have some spaghetti." "and I'll have a salad." Judy said before turning to Nick.

"so Nick after this we will find some more evidence in that car, right?" Judy asked. "I'm telling you carrots we aren't going to find any evidence in that car. It's probably been picked clean." Nick responded. "ok, here's the spaghetti and the salad." The waitress said as she set down the two plates. "thank you" Judy said before she grabbed her plate. "so hops what dose your family grow exactly. I'm guessing they grow carrots and blue Barry's." Nick said after swallowing some food. "yah well my family grows Apple's , cabbage, bananas, Barry's, and of course carrots. Lots of carrots." Judy replied. "HAY NICK, buddy!" a fox yelled across the room as he walked toward Nick and Judy. "oh, hay Dill, I haven't seen you In awhile!" Nick said as dill sat down next to them. "yah I heard about you somewhere on the news. Something about you and a bunny solving a huge case. In fact, is this the bunny that you did that case with?" Dill asked.

"yah, this is Judy or you could call her carrots." Nick said introducing them. "well Nick I never saw you as much of a cop type. How did you become a cop anyway?" Dill asked as he turned to Nick. "well it was actually this bunny that got me involved in that case." Nick said. "Really, how did Judy get you involved." Dill asked. "well it's a very long story." Nick said. "well I got plenty of time." Dill responded. "well…" but Nick was cut of buy Judy. "I came out to zootopia from my parents carrot farm. I am the first bunny cop so my first job was being a meter maid." She stopped as both the foxes chuckled a little bit. "anyway I got my self a case but my job was in the line. Much like Nicks job is for the case we are currently working on. Well I, let's just say encouraged Nick to help me with the case." Judy said before letting Nick continue the story.

Ok end of chapter. Well all the next two weeks I should be working on this story so I will hopefully be able to supply a chapter a week or so. Anyways I will be working on this new story a lot. It's mostly going to be a mystery/comedy Intel the middle/end of the story then there will be more hurt/comfort and then romance. Also when I finish this story I think I will add an extra chapter or two of Nick meeting Judy's parents. That or I could make that be a short story. I also want to write a story about Nick, Judy, and Jack Salvage with Judy and Jack together leaving Nick it be a Jealous mess. Ok well see ya!


	2. Ch2 closer

Hello again, I'm back at it with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, So without anymore interruptions let the story resume. Remember to favorite and review. See ya

"that's amazing, never heard of knight howlers before, but it seams legit. Well I'm sure you guy's have a new case to crack. So you probably got to get back to work." Dill said as he got up. He then pushed in his chair. "OH, yah say hello to Finnick for me when you see him. By." He said as Nick and Judy walked out of the restaurant. Nick and Judy waved before hopping into there police cruiser. "well he seemed like a nice guy." Judy commented as she fastened her seat belt. "yah, he has settled down a lot sense he got that food place. So, where are we going to now some junk yard place?" Nick said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yah, it's at the north corner of Sahara square. It's a place called hlovers junk yard." Judy replied as she looked at the case files again. "So, what are your parents like?" Nick asked as they stopped at a stoplight. "well they don't really like predators. But recently they have been a bit more excepting. I still don't think they would be to exited that I have a fox as a partner." Judy said as they turned onto an on ramp leading up to a highway. "yah I bet that will be an exciting conversation." Nick replied smiling, and imagining Judy's racist parents. "So Nick what about your family, what are they like?" Judy said as she turned to face him. Nick didn't talk about himself very much to anyone including Judy. Even though he had spent so much time with her. But they had mostly just talked about what they like or there big case.

"Well my mom and my dad split up when I was five or six. My dad was a drunk and so my mom finally decided to leave him. She had to find a job and make enough money to support me. As soon as I got old enough I went out and made some friends. We learned our own ways of making money. One of those friends was Finnick. So yah, that's about it." Nick said as her drove on an off ramp off the highway. "Sorry." Judy said as she looked at the ground. "It's ok carrots it's not like you had anything to do with how things turned out. Anyway I believe we are here." Nick said as he pulled into the junkyard. "WOW dose this place smell" he said as he stepped outside. "yah we ought to start looking." Judy said as they walked up to the front gate. "hay there fellas, whatcha hear for?" a big fat pig said as he stood by the main entrance. "hello sir, judy hopps and nick wilde ZPD." Judy said as she pulled out her badge. "we are here to inspect a car that was used in a robbery." "Oh sure thing I'll open her up for ya." The pig said as he reached for his keys and unlocked the gate. "there you go fellas. You can go right on in. I think it was over there a ways. Anyway good luck." The pig said as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"wow that smells really bad" Nick commented as they started to walk into the junkyard. "What did you expect it is a junkyard nick. What are you not able to handle it?" Judy replied smirking. "no it just smells bad." Nick said as they walked past a pile of junk. "We are looking for a blue car with tinted window's." Judy said as they walked past a row of cars. "I'm telling you carrots nothing's going to be there it's probably already been picked clean." Nick said. "well then Nick would you rather go through all of the file's." judy replied. "at least the file's don't smell this bad. Wait is that it over there." Nick said as he pointed towards a row of cars. "Yes, yes Nick you found it!" Judy said as she ran over to the sudan. "Yay" Nick said in an unenthusiastic voice as he followed Judy over towards the car.

Nick slowly reached for the door handle and then opened it. "wow!" Nick exlamed as he entered the car. "what. What is it?" Judy asked. "it is really hot in here!" Nick replied "so what exactly are we even looking for carrots?". "any thing that can count as evidence or anything that could give us a good start on the case." Judy said as she climbed onto the dash. "this looks suspicious " she said as she saw that the color of the air bag was a different shade of gray than the rest of the dash board. "Nick come here I think I found something." Judy said as she pulled up on the airbag cover. "yah that dose look a little bit suspicious." Nick said as he walked over to Judy. "here help me lift it." Judy said as she grabbed onto it. With both of them pulling on it, it finally came off. "told you the evidence crews didn't find everything." Judy said before looking down into the place where the airbag would usually sit. "it looks like there's a bottle of water and a box of forty five caliber pistol rounds. Weird, we could probably track where these where purchases but only the ZBI has paw print scanner." Judy said as she looked at the water bottle.

"so who was right about finding evidence in the car Nick?" Judy said as she hopped out of the car. "you where right dum fox." "sly bunny now we have to go all the way over to downtown to the biggest gun store in zootopia called Tons Of Guns." Judy said "yep very fitting name the guy that owns it is a grisly Bear." Nick said before jumping into the car. "There one of the only places that sell this specific ammunition. the built is partly steal and some copper." Judy said "and may I ask where you learned this?" Nick replied. "Well in traning maybe you should have played more attention" Judy said. They talked as they made there way over to the store. "so carrots?" Nick asked "yes Nick?" "do you think you could pull over for a sec?" Nick asked "why" "well I gotta you know water the grass." Nick said. "fine but make it quick we don't have much time." Judy said before stopping and letting Nick out. She took the time to examine the rounds closer. 'it says 45acp federal exclusive, that sounds familiar' Judy thought to herself before Nick opened the door and sat down. "Well the drain has been released. And we should probably get on the road seeing that the store closes in ten minutes." Nick said as he fastened his seat belt. Judy slammed on the gas pushing Nick and her back into there seats. "maybe I should have driven" Nick said as the car sped up to 60.

Judy slammed on the brakes as she pulled into the parking lot. "quick Nick we don't have much time." Judy said as she hopped out of the car and sprinted toward the store. Nick walked after her. They both ran through the door Judy ran quickly towards the counter of the gun shop. She pulled out her badge and jumped up to the counter. She then set it on the counter so what the employee could see it. "officer Judy Hopps I just want to ask you a few questions." Judy said as Nick took her badge and handed it to her. "Sure whatcha need?" the employee replied. "you sell this round, correct?" Nick said as he handed the employee one of the rounds. "we sure do." "good now who has purchased this ammo in the last two week's?" Nick said. "well let me just Wright a list real quick." The employee said as he looked at his computer and started typing. After about two minutes the employee handed them a list of about fifteen different people. "well I don't know about you carrots but I'm pretty tired. You think it's time we go back to the ZPD?" Nick said as he stretched his arms out and hopped into the car. "I'm exhausted, plus our shift ended therty minutes ago." She said before closing her door. Nick and Judy didn't talk as Judy slowly drifted off to sleep. Nick watched as she slowly slouched into the door. It started to rain and it was getting very cold, so nick unzipped his jacket and pulled it over Judy. (flash back)

"So how is the training going nick?" Judy said. "it's going great, I don't know how a flufball like you managed to get through it." "well it's pretty easy all you have to do is be a smart bunny and not a dum fox. As long as you do that then you should be good." "I don't know that could be hard for me to manage." "well I miss you I can't wait till you are a part of the force." "yah miss you too carrots. I've got a lot of studying do so ill have to talk later. Bye carrots." "ok, good night nick. I love u." Nick thought he heard her say some thing as she hung up. He sat his phone down as he layed on his bed. 'I must be out of my mind. Would that even possibly work a Fox and a bunny partners. Of course I'm not just a fox and she's not just a bunny. Ahh forget it that would be ridiculous.' Nick thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. 'I wander if he heard me? I wander if we could ever be more that just partners and friends. I don't think it could work out a bunny and a fox mates. That's never happened before probable because bunnies are so hardheaded that they think all foxes are evil devils. What am I thinking a fox and a bunny that wouldn't work.' Judy thought before drifting off to sleep. (End of flashback)

Nick looked at the asleep bunny, and admired how cute she looked while she was sleeping. "I will not let anything happen to you carrots." He said before he gently kissed her forehead. After a few minutes they arrived at the ZPD. "hay carrots, Judy come on fluff but. We are hear." Nick said as he held the door open for her to jump out. "oh hear is your coat, thanks" Judy said before handing him his coat. "no problem, it's the least I can do for the greatest bunny officer in the ZPD." Nick replied. "I'm the only bunny in the ZPD nick." Judy said. "exactly" Nick replied laughing a little bit. "well goodnight carrots" Nick said as he walked off towards his apartment. Judy o

Nick opened his door to his apartment. "Hey finnick have we got any beer left?" nick said after walking in. "yah, here catch" finnick said before tossing him a cold beer. Nick cought it and pryed it open with one of his claws. He then sat down next to finnick to watch TV. After about an hour they booth went to there beads. Nick pulled the covers over himself. He slowly pulled out his phone and looked at his messages. The last one was Nick your late AGAIN! He then reset his alarm and fell asleep. Judy opened her apartment door and jumped into her bed she ate some salad and then checked her phone. She got a text from her mom. Hay dear how is it going. I hope you had a good day. My day was pretty good. Judy texted back hay mom it's great almost 6 months of being a officer and it has been the greatest time of my life. Good night mom love you. After sending the text she got ready for bed. Then she got in bed and turned off the light. She then squeezed her teddy bear and fell asleep.

Well that's it for chapter 2 it took me long enough 4000 words with two chapters this is going to be a big story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review and favorite. Love you all and, I will see ya. Don't forget to check out this comic on YouTube, inter schminter it's the best zootopia comic I've ever seen.


End file.
